The Lord & The Lady of The West
by Phalon22
Summary: Lord Toga (Inu No Taishio; sophisticated) hates humans but a miko may change that entirely for them. Can he look past his hate in order to create a budding relationship with a miko named Izayoi?
1. Pro Violence

Summary: Lord Toga (Inu No Taishio; sophisticated) hates humans but a miko may change that entire for them. Can he look past his hate in order to create a budding relationship with a miko named Izayoi?

A/N: This has some adult themes but it's not truely a dark fic.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Happy now?

Prologue: Violence-History

It had been a little over fifteen years since Ittetsumono had come to power, a warlord. He had forced a village miko into marrying him forcing her into bearing him an offspring. Ittetsumono, a self-proclaimed lord had expected a strong son to do as he needed but what he had gotten was a daughter. He had struck her only hours after the woman had born the little baby Izayoi (16-day-old moon) who was now being held by a monk.

The young woman, the miko Hogosha (protector) died after several beatings. However because of this act his own men would not follow Ittetsumono, even they could not respect a man beating their wife for not giving a first born son. So Ittetsumono's child was taken from him and given to a village miko to teach her to become a miko. The location was not disclosed to Ittet by the monks.

It was during this time Ittetsumono had begun to slaughter anyone with Youkai blood. He had come across Fukyuuzenbi (eternal perfection), whom was the life mate of Inu No Taishio (General of the Dogs). Ittet murdered the mate who was weak because of her pupping, he was slaughtered shortly after by Inu No Taishio and his son Sesshoumaru (killing perfection). It was then that both had become cold stoic individuals for the next fifteen years. They had no love for the human race and would not spare them.

* * *

A/N: Okay this is meant to be short, it's just informing you what has happened that explains a few things. If you have any suggestions, comments please review with them as I'm still getting over my writer's block! 


	2. Ch1 Goshinboku

Disclaimer: Don't own anything!

**

* * *

Chapter One: The Goshinboku Tree**

Izayoi had been hitting the mark perfectly for the last hour. She was gifted and only guessed that was because of her mother. She knew of her heritage and hated her father with a passion. Her mother died because of the beating Lord Ittetsumono gave her. So Izayoi had chosen to make allies of those her father had broken. She put her arrows in their container and walked across the forest. She had her hair in a low-ponytail. She knew that it was important to protect what she had here, she had to protect those around her. They had all been so welcoming and yet so difficult, it must have been because that Ittetsumono had killed many Youkai and they feared that she being here would cause them to strike. However, it wasn't known that Ittetsumono had a child and she was thankful for that. Izayoi wondered who had slaughtered him, she wanted to thank them.

So Izayoi continued to walk through the forest, that was until she felt a Youkai aura. It was that of a Youkai, not just any Youkai but a daiyoukai. They were the most powerful and something that to be killed at the hands of. However that didn't deter her from continuing in that direction. She worried about what condition the daiyoukai could be in. That was until she saw HIM. It was a Youkai with silver hair with piercing golden eyes. He was on his knees pinned to the tree by his hands, some of his blood was dripping on to the ground. She heard something come from him, it was a low growl meaning to stay away from him. However it was said Izayoi wasn't the smartest wench in the world. So she approached, Izayoi went to him and saw the arrows glow, another miko had done this. This angered her, she believed that you should never attempt to seal any Youkai as it would only result in your death. When she approached the daiyoukai she heard a voice.

"Izayoi stay away from him," A voice spoke coldly.

**Toga's POV**

_'So the wench's name is Izayoi is it? I'll remember that when I kill her. Why was she approaching me like that?'_ He thought to himself. Lord Toga didn't trust her even though he felt no ill intentions of her not to mention there was nothing of fear as she came just worry. He wasn't sure he could understand why she wouldn't fear for him.

**  
Regular POV**

Izayoi saw the miko Yotaru and said, "Lady Yotaru what are you doing to that man?"

"It is not a man, it is a Youkai not worthy enough to live," Yotaru spoke. What happened next startled her.

Izayoi had quickly draw her bow and arrows at Yotaru. "You will not kill the daiyoukai unless he has harmed you or a single person, has he?" She demanded.

Toga cocked his head up disbelieving what the wench just had said. She was trying to keep him from either being sealed forever into this Goshinboku tree. It would be impossible to be able to do this successfully. If he was a Hanyou or lower Youkai then it could be done. However he was Inu No Taishio, the daiyoukai lord of the West, he would not allow this. As he had tried to pull free the arrows glowed a tainted black. It just meant that the miko that stood against Izayoi was a dark one at that.

"Poor Izayoi, trying earn family honor by being the vigilant protector of all things even if they are impure," Yotaru stated. She then shot an arrow and a black aura surrounded it.

Izayoi would not let Yotaru win, she had sensed the evil aura surrounding her. As soon as Yotaru had launched an arrow so had Izayoi, however Izayoi's arrow had a pure pink aura surrounding it. It had not only destroyed Yotaru's arrow but pinned her against the opposing tree. Izayoi turned to Toga and kneeled at him and began to pull the arrow out. "I shall need to treat to your wounds," She told him in a soft voice. Izayoi saw the arrows disappear as she grasped them.

"I need no help from a Ningen," Touga spoke coldly.

However Izayoi would not take 'no' for an answer. She had a great many stubbornness. She grasped his hand and heard him growl until she focused her energies healing the wounds.

Touga had tried to pull away but the warm feeling he had from Izayoi's slight touch soothed him until he was almost purring. He had hated Ningens and here was one, a miko no less healing him and tearing down his facade. It was an odd sensation, he could sense that much. When she pulled away, he felt a wave of sadness as he had already felt her scent hit him. The scent was not like any other Ningen, it was not that of filth. She smelt of Sakura blossoms, vanilla, and lavender. It was all very soothing to his sense.

So she turned from the Daiyoukai and stood up. Izayoi felt a tad nervous and was sure that the daiyoukai smelt it already and looked to Yotaru and knew it was dangerous right now to leave her here. It was best if she strip the miko of her powers as it was possible. She took out a powder from a bag that held from Hakuma pants and threw it in the unconscious Yotaru's face and held her throat and it seemed to work as their was a fight between Izayoi's aura which was pure as it began to destroy Yotaru's dark miko aura. It began to drain Izayoi's strength, only serving to make her to feel tired and drained.

Touga looked to the wench who had healed him. He had not left, after all he was curious of Izayoi whom seemed not like any other Ningen he had met, save one. He sensed her body began to drain as her aura became stronger destroying the evil. He saw as she began to lose consciousness. Touga had heard that a powerful miko was able of destroying the powers of dark mikos but he never expected to witness such a thing. He caught her before she fell to the ground and he let Yotaru fall as arrow fell. Touga had no idea why he still held her, now bridal style. So he began to carry her into the next village within the cloak of the nighttime. He held her close if only to have scent linger on him. So he left her at the old miko's hut, having no reason for him to stay.

The Following Morning...

Izayoi awoke with a cover over her, it was the break of morning. She remembered the previous night, Yotaru trying to seal the beautiful daiyoukai. 'Wait! I don't think... Oh wait, yes I do. Any woman would have to be a fool to not be in awe at him.' She figured just to admit it and go on with her life. The life of a miko wouldn't allow her to be with such a man. 'I wonder where he is and how I got here,' She thought to herself. So she left the room she had slept in, to see the whole town was talking about Yotaru and the fact her power had been bound.

Yanagi, an old miko stood near the door and said, "You have awoken, Izayoi. There is much we must speak of."

tbc.

_**Read & REVIEW I BEG YOU!**_


	3. Ch2 Left For Dead

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters here except Tomoshibi.**

* * *

Chapter Two: Left For Dead**

Yanagi, an old miko stood near the door and said, "You have awoken, Izayoi. There is much we must speak of."

"Oh?" Izayoi asked.

"We would like you to become the village miko ,"Yanagi told Izayoi.

Izayoi didn't like this, it was well known the mikos of this village were corrupt and so was this town. She gave Yanagi a soft expression and said, "I must decline, I am already a village miko and I'm returning to my home. But I thank you for your hospitality." She felt a dark sensation from the old woman and passed her picking up her bow and arrows by the hut and passed the village.

"She will be trouble," a young man told Yanagi.

Lord Toga had returned home, he didn't understand this feeling he had gotten from the wench Izayoi who was nothing but a woman-child. However amongst all the hate he had for all Ningens for their corrupted ness, he would not kill or strike the fairer sex unless he felt she deserved this and was restraining himself from striking down the dark miko until he felt Lady Izayoi was out of the picture. In a way he felt indebted to her, she had put herself in the way to save him. Though it made him hate the wench for that, to care for another Ningen when one of her own slaughtered his life-mate.

Izayoi had found herself nearing the coast, it was mid-day now. She sat down completely relaxed as she saw the sand. This was one of her favorite places in the world. She wondered again about the daiyoukai. She worried if he was okay now and where he was. "He really was a beautiful sight," She finally said aloud but in a whisper. Something told her that he was someone her father destroyed, mostly due to his expression when he saw her. She thought it made sense for him to hate Ningens if her father did something to him.

So Izayoi continued on through another forest and soon came to a village. However there was nothing but ash and she passed of it with an unemotional mask on her face. She went to what could be the end of the village where a large Sakura tree was. A branch sat against the bottom of the tree. "Hello again mother," She simply said and sat in front of the tree on her knees. She looked simply sad and sighed. "Mother, I am still alive, another village wanted to become another Miko and Setsuna Takeda is still after me to accept his proposal. I don't understand some men. I'd rather him to just order my death at times. I met another man, I think he was a daiyoukai lord, at least he's free of the Goshinboku tree. My old mentor told me if you were to pin a man to the Goshinboku may he have Youkai blood in him or not that it would simply anger all the trees. At times I wonder if that's true or no." She said aloud and then remained quiet. That was when she felt, men were coming.

Lord Toga had questions pertaining to that miko especially what her heritage was. He had head it said that thatIttetsumono bastard had forced Hogosha into giving him a child and when it was not a boy, Hogosha was killed. If this was true he wasn't sure what he would do, he would rather that daughter to of been that evil miko before, then he could kill her... However if she was not evil and something like Hogosha, he could not strike her down. He wondered about Izayoi, she was a miko sure enough and like Hogosha did not see herself superior to Youkai or lower to them, merely equals.

He soon found himself at the village where Izayoi was supposed to be staying. Soon there was an old miko before him.

"Lowly Youkai, I am the miko Yanagi, you may not go any further," the old woman spoke as arrow was shot in his direction.

_'I don't have time for this,'_ He thought to himself as he took on his truest form. It was a 50 foot great white dog with all of the markings.

The old woman almost gaped as Lord Toga went full speed out of the village.

Lord Toga didn't want to stay there, he had pressing matters, one to get Izayoi off of his mind and two discover if Izayoi was the daughter of who he thought was. It wasn't long until he took on his humanoid form and was following the rather wonderful scent of the Ningen female who was starting to angering him. He hated to admit that he could find a Ningen female intriguing enough. If her answers weren't good enough, he could just simply out kill her but with what she demonstrated before, it might be a little harder than those that were struck down before.

Izayoi said, "Goodbye mother Hogosha." She stood up and brushed off her Hakuma pants. She looked towards where the darkened auras were coming from and it was the men of that village. _'I expected as much,'_ She thought to herself. _'I will not run, I will try to stay alive while keeping them alive,'_ She thought to herself. Izayoi would rather deal with her own form of consequences with that thought.

The men were approaching, some with arrows, others with a varying weapons. When the first batch of arrows were shot, Izayoi stayed still not daring to move and sighed. No one arrow struck her, they were way off course. 'Bakkas,' She thought to herself. So immediately she launched a couple of arrows hitting men that were rushing her and knew this was no place to start a fight. It looked like a battle ground which seemed make it look perfect for whatever they were planning however she didn't plan on staying and began to turn tail and run.

Izayoi had begun to run to escape them, she knew it would lead her to wilderness into the heart of the western lands. She suddenly felt an arrow go through a shoulder. Izayoi cursed under her breath knowing there was a whole lot she could do as she continued to run. After about ten minutes she stopped at a river and broke the arrow then pulled both sides out. Izayoi attempted to run some more knowing full and well she could bleed to death because of them. That was about the time she had tripped.

Toga had arrived at what looked like a battle, there were wounded men and he smelt blood, Izayoi's blood. It didn't take him to kill all of these men for their stupidity. He took out a katana which seemed to glow with an otherworldly glow. As he moved it in his hand it appeared to be like Sesshoumaru's light whip and burned the men to asunder until only ashes remained. Toga sheathed Tomoshibi.

a/n Tomoshibi is a blade created to kill Ningens like Tetseiga can only be used to protect Ningens. Tomoshibi can kill 1000 Ningens with one strike.

_'Ningen no bakas. Where is that miko wench? If they killed her already, they're all fodder for Tomoshibi.'_ Toga thought to himself as he used his Youkai speed to surpass some soldiers.

Izayoi had felt the daiyoukai's presence coming as she tried to get through the stream. She soon found herself at a waterfall on dry land. "Leap of faith," She said to herself as she feel herself think about and for the moment it was a good idea. She could feel her body go limp at that moment as she fell on her knees, her blood on the ground and she sighed. "I would liked to of seen him again," She said aloud as an image of the daiyoukai she had helped flashed through her mind. She could not hear the slaughtered pleads of her persuers. Soon she just collapsed into unconsciousness as blood continued to seep from her wounds.

Toga had finished slaughtering the remaining Ningens and found Izayoi. He noticed how her body was in a ball now and he went over to the wench, he could tell by her labored breathing and fast paced heart that there wasn't much time. So Toga kneeled at her and ripped her shirt off, he saw she bound her chest and the binding was soaked with her blood. He began to lick at the wound to make it heal a whole lot faster. He could hear her whimper at the mere touch of his tongue to her skin. Toga then laid her on her back and tried heal the other side of the wound. He smirked at her whimpering below him.

Izayoi though unconscious could feel the sensation of a tongue gracing her wounds with its presence. She couldn't help but enjoy the sensation however slightly painful it was to her.

Once Izayoi had been healed properly, Toga took her in his arms. He would not leave the miko for dead, he knew he would regret this. He knew what was happening, he was falling in love with her little by little and that didn't bode well. _'She is quite beautiful,'_ He thought to himself. It wasn't half a second later that they were on a cloud heading at a quick pace towards his castle. The cloud dissipated as Toga's feet touched the ground.

There were quite a few servants that bustled out to see Lord Toga holding a woman with no wounds but was quite bloody and indecent.

"Lord?" A young servant asked. "Have you returned again?" The other maids then gaped at the girl.

Toga would not of kept the Inu demoness around if she didn't constantly amuse him. "Yes," He spoke and went towards a chamber next to his and all of the young maids followed. "Clean her up and dress her," He stated leaving the girl in the arms of one of the male servants and with that was gone.

It didn't take long for the young female maids to clean and dress Izayoi while she slept.

Hours later, it was dusk, Izayoi's eyes fluttered open. She felt a slight pain from her shoulder that had been wounded. She looked around and saw nothing but a candle-lit room that she was in. She looked down and noticed she was wearing a sleeping kimono that was pitch black with silver moon design all over it. "Where am I?" She said aloud.

A young woman hurried into the room and said, "You are in Lord Inu No Taisho's castle."

Izayoi looked at the woman astounded and almost stuttered, "L-Lord Inu no Tais-sho. W-Why if I may a-ask."

"You do not know?" The woman asked astounded.

Izayoi shook her head to indicate no she didn't.

"Oh dear," The maid stated.

"Shi calm down," A female voice spoke. "Our lord brought this filthy Ningen here to pay back Ittetsumono for what he did to our esteemed lord's lifemate."

That sent Izayoi off, first called her filthy and then associated with that bastard Ittet. So it was long before Izayoi jumped out of the bed and had that female up above the ground by the throat. "NEVER call me filthy again or associate me with that filthy warlord who should be in the seven levels of hell for his unforgivable sins against Ningen and Youkai alike." If she had been a Youkai she might of killed this girl. However she wasn't and didn't. So she put the woman down only to feel dizzy and felt ill. Izayoi would of hit the ground if Shi had not been there to catch her. The maid had left the room leaving Shi with Izayoi.

"Lady Izayoi you should rest some before my Lord asks for you to join him for a meal," Shi said helping Izayoi back to bed.

"Thank you, you are a kind individual," Izayoi stated as she felt her back touch the mattress.

Shi smiled seeing this Ningen was very different, maybe she was going to make their lord happy again. "The pleasure is all mind Izayoi-sama," Shi spoke.

"Please don't call me -sama, I am unworthy of that," Izayoi stated. "-San will do," She spoke in a soft tone.

"Alright Izayoi-san," Shi said closing the door behind her.

On the other side of the door, Toga was listening and had been listening to the whole thing. After all, he wanted to see what it took to make her snap as well as many other things. She was highly different than some he had encountered may they miko or not.

tbc.

* * *

**Nova-chan-sama:** Well here's another chapter. I haven't seen the third movie myself and thanks, there's quite a few of Izayoi-Toga stories around I guess it is. Thanks. I want to show parallels of Inuyasha & Inutaisho.  
**mikage-ava:** As I said, it's supposed to be. Creative license in all.  
**MoonGoddess2:** One word: Parents.  
**SesshoumaruWife12:** Thank you. I think so to, maybe someone should write a story about them reincarnated together in Future or Feudal Era. :-P  
**AngelWing1138:** Nice to haunted/wanted. Thanks, your opinion is appreciated as is everyone else is. Yeah I was really wanting to know what all the names meant! 


End file.
